Fallen Morgana
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 710168 |no = 8408 |element = Fire |rarity = Omni |cost = 54 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 164 |animation_idle = 48 |animation_move = 48 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 45, 51, 57, 63, 69, 75, 81, 87, 93, 99, 105, 111, 117, 123 |normal_distribute = 9, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 99, 105, 111, 117, 123 |bb_distribute = 5, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 99, 105, 111, 117, 123, 129 |sbb_distribute = 5, 4, 4, 5, 4, 4, 5, 4, 4, 5, 4, 4, 5, 4, 4, 5, 4, 4, 5, 4, 4, 5, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 83 |sbb2_distribute = 100 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 99, 105, 111, 117, 123, 129 |ubb_distribute = 5, 4, 4, 5, 4, 4, 5, 4, 4, 5, 4, 4, 5, 4, 4, 5, 4, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 4 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb2_frames = 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 100, 106, 112, 118, 124, 130 |ubb2_distribute = 5, 4, 4, 5, 4, 4, 5, 4, 4, 5, 4, 4, 5, 4, 4, 5, 4, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 4 |ubb2_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb2_effectdelay = 1 |description = Merlin educated Morgana in the art of warfare, the mystical world of magic, the destructive capabilities of pyromancy and the foundations of leadership. The more Morgana learned about this world and its conflicts, the unhappier she became, eventually deciding to return to her home in the fairy realm after rebelling against Merlin. It is not known whether her attempt at opening a dimensional gate was successful, but that was the last time Morgana was seen in Grand Gaia. |summon = This world is not right… But maybe I can change that. |fusion = I wonder how I can get back to my world... |evolution = My magical powers are overflowing! |hp_base = 5723 |atk_base = 2394 |def_base = 2188 |rec_base = 2153 |hp_lord = 8177 |atk_lord = 3420 |def_lord = 3127 |rec_lord = 3075 |hp_anima = 9294 |rec_anima = 2777 |atk_breaker = 3718 |def_breaker = 2829 |def_guardian = 3425 |rec_guardian = 2926 |def_oracle = 2978 |rec_oracle = 3522 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 14 |normaldc = 56 |ls = Master Plan |lsdescription = 150% boost to Atk, 80% boost to max HP, 150% boost to Spark damage, adds probable Spark critical, greatly boosts damage against status afflicted foes & Spark damage boosts BB gauge |lsnote = 30% chance of 50% Spark Critical, 150% Atk against status afflicted foes & fills 2-3 BC on spark |bb = Dark Ignition |bbdescription = 22 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, Spark vulnerability infliction for 3 turns, greatly boosts own Spark damage for 3 turns, probable random status ailment infliction & powerful additional attack at turn's end for 3 turns |bbnote = 20% Spark vulnerability, 120% Spark to self, 75% chance of inflicting random status ailments & 700% DoT modifier |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 22 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |bbdc = 22 |bbmultiplier = 500 |sbb = Unholy Incineration |sbbdescription = 23 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, 15 combo random massive Fire attack on all foes, hugely boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, boosts Spark damage of Fire types for 3 turns & adds probable status ailment infliction to attack for 3 turns |sbbnote = 160% Spark, 50% Spark to Fire types & 25% chance of status infliction |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 23 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 28 |sbbdc = 23 |sbbmultiplier = 850 |sbbhits2 = 15 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 15 |sbbmultiplier2 = 4000 |ubb = Demonic Pact |ubbdescription = 23 combo massive Fire attack on all foes, 23 combo massive Fire attack on all foes, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, enormously boosts Fire elemental damage for 3 turns, massive additional attack at turn's end for 3 turns & Spark damage hugely boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |ubbnote = 450% Spark, 500% elemental weakness damage, 1500% DoT modifier & fills 5-8 BC on spark |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 23 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 23 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubbhits2 = 23 |ubbaoe2 = A |ubbdc2 = 23 |ubbmultiplier2 = 2000 |es = Burning Siphon |esitem = Cursed Photon Rod |esdescription = 50% boost to Atk, max HP when Cursed Photon Rod is equipped, adds probable random status ailment infliction to attack, adds huge boost to damage against status afflicted foes for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB & adds Spark damage considerably restores HP for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |esnote = 15% chance of status infliction, 200% Atk against status afflicted foes & restores 400-500 HP on spark |evofrom = 710167 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Status Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 50% boost to Atk, max HP |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = 100% boost to Atk |omniskill1_2_note = |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 150% boost to Spark damage |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill2_2_sp = 10 |omniskill2_2_desc = Probable powerful Spark critical |omniskill2_2_note = 50% chance of 100% Spark Critical |omniskill3_cat = BB Gauge |omniskill3_1_sp = 20 |omniskill3_1_desc = Spark damage boosts BB gauge |omniskill3_1_note = Fills 2-4 BC |omniskill4_cat = HP Recovery |omniskill4_1_sp = 20 |omniskill4_1_desc = Spark damage restores HP |omniskill4_1_note = 500-800 HP |omniskill5_cat = Special |omniskill5_1_sp = 10 |omniskill5_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 160000 |omniskill5_1_note = |omniskill5_2_sp = 20 |omniskill5_2_desc = Adds great boost to own Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns effect to BB |omniskill5_2_note = 150% boost |omniskill5_3_sp = 40 |omniskill5_3_desc = Adds boost to critical damage of Fire types for 3 turns effect to SBB |omniskill5_3_note = 50% boost |omniskill5_4_sp = 30 |omniskill5_4_desc = Enhances SBB's boost to Spark damage of Fire types |omniskill5_4_note = +50% boost, 100% Spark total |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Legends of NeoAvalon |addcatname = Morgana2 }}